Perfect
by DPshadow
Summary: Danny and Sam oneshot, where Danny sings a song. has some bad words in it. rated for safty.


declaimer:no own DP or song, owners are Butch and Relient k  
pairrings: Danny and Sam

Perfect  
--

We see Danny and his friends in class listening to the teacher talk about their homework. "...and remember students that the talent show is tomorrow." Mr.Lancer told his students who then started to talk about it. "...well I am poem on how clouds look like footballs..." kwan told his buds who were looking at him weirdly "Kwan, your weird!" Dash stated then Dash looked over at Danny and his buddys.

"So Danny, are you trying out for the talent show?" Sam asked. "...well, I..." before Danny could finish Tucker yelled "YEAH DANNY YOU SHOULD TRY OUT!" and every one in the class room looked at Danny...then the bell rang and Danny was the first to dart out of the class room. Sam glarred at Tucker "What? What did I do?" Tucker said as he and Sam left the room with every one else to look for Danny.

Danny was in the boys bathroom throwing up. "Uhg...why did I take Tucks idea and eat that slice of pie now I fell like shit." Danny wiped the remains of barf off of his face. "Well aren't you going to tell them soon?" Danny turned around to see Dash standing there.

"What that I am going to be singing in the talent show?" Danny asked the jock who was walking closer to him. "Yes." Dash said as he stopped in front of Danny. "Well I want it to be a secret, you are the only one that knows because you caught me in the boys locker room sing..." Danny's checks turned red "...while I was in the shower." Dash laughed at Danny. "Well, I think it is time I should go home...I advise you do the same Fenton, I mean you do got a big day tomorrow." Dash said as walked out.

Danny soon came out and walked home with Sam and Tucker. "So Danny what were you doing in the bathroom any ways?" Sam asked "Well if you really want to know, I was in there because of the slice of pie Tucker told me to this morning..." Sam was a bit confused, Danny sighed. "It made me barf." Sam had on a disgusted face. "You ask." Tucker said and then quickly ran into his house before Sam could beat him up.

Sam and Danny continued there walk together in silents and then they arived at Sam's house "Well Danny I guess I will see you tomorrow." Yeah, quess so." Danny said as Sam closed her front door. Danny sighed and continued his walk home.

Once home Danny picked up the lyrics to the song he was going to sing in the talent show and started to sing. Danny was aware of the sudden quitness in the house hold as he sang and he imangned being on a stage sing to millions of people. His manger, Dash was standing in the side lines, his parents in the crowed cheering him on and Jazz and Tucker in the crowed were dancingwith each other and acting weird, and Sam was standing in the front smilling at him and he was smilling at her.

When Danny was done he went to bed. The next day at school was ok, no ghost, no Dash picking on him, and no home work. When it was 6:00 the talent show had started.It was almost Danny's turn so he was in the back getting ready. "So, Fenton what song are you singing again?" Dash asked. "It is called 'I so hate consequences' and--" "Danny, you're on in thee." "Ok" Danny then finish getting ready.

"Ok every one, the last act of the day is Danny Fenton singing 'I so hate consequences'." Mr.Lancer said as Danny came on stage wearing is normal offit. Danny grabbed the mic and the music started to play and he started to sing and dance.

**And im good good good to go,  
And im good good good to go  
I got to get away,  
get away from all of my mistakes  
(repeat)  
**  
'they caused my life to change' Danny thought as he sung.

**So here I sit looking at the traffic lights  
The red extinguishes the hope that the green ignites  
I want to run away I want to ditch my life  
Cause all of my mistakes keep me awake at night **

'The mistakes are the ghost and I am the only one who can stop them.'

**And after all of my alibis desert me  
I just want to get by  
I don't want nothing to hurt me  
I had no idea where my head was at  
But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that  
Because I just want for all of this to end**

'If I ever lose my powers I wouldn't only hurt me but every one, but I do want it all to end'

**And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
Whoaa! Consequences  
Oh God, don't make me face up to this  
And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
Cause I know that I let you down  
And I don't want to deal with that**

'Sam I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt'

**And I'm good, good, good to go  
And I'm good, good, good to go  
I got to get away  
Get away from all of my mistakes  
**

**It just now hit me this is more than just a set back  
And when you spelled it out, well, I guess I didn't get that  
And every trace of momentum is gone  
And this isn't turning out the way I want  
**

'I got to keep protecting this town, even when if it is hard, I have to protect every one.'

**And after all of my alibis desert me  
I just want to get by  
I don't want nothing to hurt me  
I had no idea where my head was at  
But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that  
Because I just want for all of this to end **

And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
Whoaa! Consequences  
Oh God, don't make me face up to this  
And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
Cause I know that I let you down  
And I don't want to deal with that

And I spent all last night  
Tearing down  
Every stoplight  
And stop sign in this town  
Now I think there might  
Be no way to stop me now  
I'll get away despite  
The fact I'm so weighed down

'I am trying to hide but it is too much'

**All of my escapes have been exhausted  
I thought I had a way but then I lost it  
And my resistance was once much stronger  
And I know I can't go on like this much longer **

When I got tired of running from you  
I stopped right there to catch my breath  
There your words they caught my ears  
You said, "I miss you son. Come home‿  
And my sins, they watched me leave  
And in my heart I so believed  
The love you felt for me was mine  
The love I'd wished for all this time  
And when the doors were closed  
I heard no I told you so's  
I said the words I knew you knew  
Oh God, Oh God I needed you  
God all this time I needed you, I needed you

'I need you Sam, mom, dad, Jazz, Tucker, and well this whole town. You guys helped me and still are'

**And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
I hate these consequences  
Cause i know that i let you down,  
and i don't wanna deal with that  
**

When the song ended every one was chearing for Danny. Sam was smilling at Danny and when Danny got of the stage, he walked over to where is family and friends stood. "Man, Danny I didn't know you could sing that good!" Tucker told Danny "Yeah Danny that was awsome!" Jazz said "Way to go son!" was his parents words "Thanks guys." Danny said a little bit embarrassed "...but can I talk to Sam in private?" Every one but Sam and Danny walked to the snack bar to eat.

"So Danny, what do you want to talk about?"Sam asked. "Well Sam, Iloveyou!" Danny blurted out. "What, can you please speak english?" Danny sighed then took a deep breath and said "I love you!" Sam gasped "Ilove you, too Danny." Danny and Sam shared a kiss. "Every one, please return to your seats, and contestents please come up on stage." "Well I beter get on stage." "Ok." They shared one last kiss before they went to their seats.

"Time to announce the winner and that is (opens envelop) Danny Fenton!" Danny's mouth fell open and every one started to chear for Danny. Danny got up and walked over to exept his prize.

Some where in the ghost zone in ClockWork's place, ClockWork was watching Danny and he whispered one word. "Perfect!"

--  
well i know it sucked but it was on my mind when i got down listening to that song.


End file.
